finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy (element)
, also known as Light, Sacred Power, and Mystic, is a recurring element in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a counterpart of the Dark element and is a strong element against the Undead or enemies affiliated with the Dark element. Recurring themes Equipment Many knightswords are affiliated with the Holy Element, some examples being the Mythgraven Blade from Final Fantasy IV, Excalibur, and Save the Queen. Some staves used by White Mages are imbued with the Holy element. Spells A common spell affiliated to the holy element is the Holy spell, usually obtained near the end of the game. Other skills and abilities with the same element exist in the Final Fantasy universe. The Holy spell serves as a main plot device in Final Fantasy VII. Summons *Alexander is the most recurring summon of the Holy element, possessing the attack Divine Judgment. *Maduin, also known as Madeen, appears in Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, where it replaces Alexander as the Holy summon. It also appears as an Eidolon exclusive to Eiko in Final Fantasy IX, in which it possesses the attack Terra Homing. *In Final Fantasy XI, in addition to Alexander, Carbuncle and Light Spirit are available as Holy-element summons. *Ultima, the High Seraph is the Holy Esper in Ivalice. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Under the guise of the Sacred Power element in the SNES version due to censorship. In the game's original SNES version, equipping an armor resistant to the Dark element makes them weak against Holy and vice versa. This only applies to armor, since it doesn't affect monsters. The ''Advance version removes this behavior. In the Nintendo DS release, Meteor is Non-elemental. In all other releases, it is Holy-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Despite the item description, equipment claiming to resist "all elements" in fact only defends against fire, ice and lightning. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Holy is known as "Pearl" element in the SNES version due to censorship. Final Fantasy VII As mentioned above, the Holy spell serves as a major plot device and therefore is not usable by the player. The only way to inflict Holy damage in this game was through the use of the Alexander materia. In addition to summoning it, linking the Alexander materia and an Elemental materia onto a character's weapon will add the Holy element to attacks. The armor '''Ziedrich' halves all elemental damage, including Holy, and the armor Minerva Band nullifies Holy. However, there is no Holy-Elemental enemy ability either. ''Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Holy is a rare element in this game, and Holy affinities are not shown when an enemy is Scanned. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Spells *1000 Needles *Actinic Burst *Army's Paeon line of songs *Auspice *Aurorastorm *Banish/Banishga line of spells *Barblind/Barblindra *Barsleep/Barsleepra *Battery Charge *Blank Gaze *Blindna *Cure/Cura/Curaga line of spells *Cursna *Dark Carol *Dark Threnody *Dia/Diaga line of spells *Enchanting Etude/Bewitching Etude *Enlight *Erase *Esuna *Flash *Foe Lullaby/Horde Lullaby *Foe Requiem line of songs *Fowl Aubade *Goddess's Hymnus *Holy *Light of Penance *Luminohelix *Mage's Ballad *Magic Finale *Magic Fruit *Magic Hammer *Maiden's Virelai *Paralyna *Phalanx line of spells *Plenilune Embrace *Poisona *Pollen *Protect/Protectra line of spells *Radiant Breath *Raise/Reraise line of spells *Refresh *Regen line of spells *Regeneration *Reprisal *Repose *Sacrifice *Saline Coat *Sheep Song *Shell/Shellra line of spells *Shining Fantasia *Stona *Teleport and Recall spells *Viruna *Warding Round *Wild Carrot *Yawn Blood Pacts *Glittering Ruby *Healing Ruby line of pacts *Holy Mist *Meteorite *Searing Light *Shining Ruby Weapon Skills *Flash Nova *Seraph Blade *Seraph Strike *Shining Blade *Starburst *Sunburst *Uriel Blade Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Due to the elemental system used within the game, all lightning based attacks and items inflict light-elemental damage instead of the traditional lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Legend III The element goes by the name of Mystic in the game, named after the Mystic Swords. Mystic Swords were called Holy Swords in the Japanese version of the game. Final Fantasy Brigade'' Category: Elements